The Doubly Dead
by FemAnimeWeirdo27
Summary: A Lenore The Cute Little Dead Girl Fanfiction-  Ragamuffin is permanently back to his former vampire glory, however he still stays with Lenore. This fanfiction depicts their lives and all their silly antics together.  Rated T for gore and language.
1. Prolouge

A/N:

I know.

I'm hoorrible.

Buuut, I promise I AM working on my '_A Sunflower's Hidden Lotus_' and I'm assuming it will be done and uploaded next weekend.

Now.. THIS is because I just wanted more "Lenore" on the internet.

And because Ragamuffin in his actual form as a father figure to Lenore is fucking win.

Enough said.

* * *

><p>Ragamuffin realized it quickly.<p>

Well, perhaps not quickly, but then again he HAD been living with little Lenore for several decades, conscious or not. Now, this inkling of realization began to seep in once he was able to return to his original form once and for all.

Said realization came when he noticed that even back to his fiercesome vampiric state that he stayed by her side. He didn't have to stay with her, it was his own choice.

He had noone to blame but himself for this, really.

He wanted to stay by her side.

He wanted to be with her.

However, he would never label himself as some pedophiliac freak like that disgusting Gosh bastard. So she'd been ten years old for a long time? That didn't give him the right to hit on her! He was a freak!

Ragamuffin just.. Wanted to make her smile.

Was that so wrong of him? He really didn't think so.

He wanted to protect her, and generally make her happy. They were both immortal, technically, so.. So what? He could do whatever he pleased.

He could kill thousands and feast upon them endlessly.

He could stay by her side and make her happy for eternity.

He could do both.

He could and would do whatever he pleased.

Just as long as he could see that smile of hers over and over and over.

That was all he truly needed.


	2. Chapter 1 : Story Time

Ragamuffin heard sounds early in the morning. It stirred him and he looked to the clock up on the wall from where he lay on the sofa. It read four A.M., however, Ragamuffin wasn't sure if that was the accurate time or if the clock had been broken and was stuck at that specific time.

Ragamuffin didn't need to sleep much, it was moreso a pleasure for him as was eating anything that wasn't.. well, Human. The only things he truly needed to do for his body was bathe and eat humans when the hunger arose.

The "vampire scourge" as he called himself sat up and rubbed his eyes, pondering where the sounds that had woken him were coming from. It was possible it was Lenore, but, if it was so early in the morning, she would probably still be sleeping soundly upstairs. Ragamuffin rolled off the couch and brushed himself off. There was always a thick layer of dust on everything in that mansion no matter how many times Ragamuffin or anyone else cleaned it.

Ragamuffin walked around to the staircase in the front of the house and quietly walked up the steps. Once he reached the second story, Ragamuffin peered into Lenore's room and to no surprise, she was still asleep. Ragamuffin began to turn away when he once again heard the soft sounds once again. To his almost supersonic ears, they sounded like scratches and as if something was moving around. Ragamuffin brushed it off as a rat or something. They had several of those running around, even though Lenore liked to "play" with one if she happened to find one..

Ragamuffin headed back towards the stairs when he heard another noise that caused him to turn around.

"Ragamuffin..?"

He saw Lenore, sitting up in her bed. He or that rat must have woken her up, by accident. He walked into her room and sat down beside her.

"Hey, what are you doing? Go back to bed, kid," He patted her on the head.

Lenore rubbed her eyes, "But I'm not tired..!"

"Are too, I just saw you asleep a few seconds ago."

Lenore merely pouted in response.

Ragamuffin grinned. She really was just a child.

Lenore looked up at the vampire next to her, "Tell me a bedtime story! Then I'll go back to sleep!" She exclaimed.

Ragamuffin's grin faded, "Are you serious? I'm not telling you a freaking story!"

Lenore's facial expression was the definition of 'devastated'. Even tears began to well up in her eyes.

"B-b-but..!" She whined.

Ragamuffin sighed, "Fine.. Jeez, you're one manipulative little girl, you know that?"

Lenore perked up immediately and smiled.

Ragamuffin crossed his legs and wondered what kind of story he could tell her. Lenore sat there eagerly waiting for what he would tell her.

"Okay.. Once upon a time, there was a little kid named.. Daisy.. And she uh.. Uh.. Went.. to the store.. There she found a friend.." Ragamuffin was at a complete loss.

Lenore crossed her arms, "This story sucks."

"Shut up!"

"You're a poopy story teller!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah huh!"

"I'm not! I-I'm awesome! At everything!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

Lenore smacked him.

"Ow! Don't hit me!" Ragamuffin looked at her crossly.

Lenore wasn't afraid, she was hardly afraid of anything and Ragamuffin was practically at the bottom of the list. But, even if she wasn't afraid of him, she couldn't deny that he was stronger than she was.

Ragamuffin picked Lenore up, much to her displeasure, and tucked her back into bed. He did this tightly enough so she couldn't get back out.

"Hey! No fair!"

Ragamuffin put on a sweet smile even though the both of them knew it was hiding a menacing one.

"Oh no, you need to sleep, so shut up and sleep." Ragamuffin turned to leave.

Lenore made a noise that had a mixture of rage, discomfort and fustration. Ragamuffin just went on down the stairs feeling victorious.

After a while, Ragamuffin heard Lenore stop whining. He went back up stairs and found that she had fallen back asleep, he face still looked a little agitated.

Ragamuffin sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. Gently, he untucked Lenore, patted her on the head and left the room.

This proved to be a terrible mistake as Ragamuffin had decided to take another nap.

When Ragamuffin awoke, _someone_ had drawn all over his face.

In permanent marker.

"LENOOOOORE!"


	3. Chapter 2 : Candy

Several days after the... Marker incident, Lenore had decided to sleep in one morning, so, even though Ragamuffin had made a simple breakfast at around 9 o'clock, he found Lenore still sleeping soundly in her room. Ragamuffin sighed.

"Get up, Lenore," He nudged her.

Lenore mumbled in response and turned over, her back to him now.

"_Lenore_.." Ragamuffin's voice increased in both volume and intensity, "Up. _Now_."

"Nooooo...!" Lenore cried.

Ragamuffin's eyes narrowed.

Lenore opened an eye slightly and stared at him.

"I made food," Ragamuffin crossed his arms.

Lenore sat up immediately and smiled, "You did!"

Ragamuffin chuckled, "You weird kid.."

Lenore was already heading downstairs when Ragamuffin walked out of her room. Once he reached the first level he heard Lenore already chowing down on the eggs and toast he had made for her at the table.

"Ahm, gah, this is, mfm, gooood!" Lenore looked at Ragamuffin as she kept eating untill there was nothing left.

"Hey, hey, show some class!" Ragamuffin sat next to her and lightly smacked her on the head.

"Ouchie! What was that for?" Lenore pouted at him as Ragamuffin wiped her mouth with a napkin he'd placed on the table.

"Ugh, first of all get dressed!" Ragamuffin's palm met his face.

Lenore's pout stayed as she got down off of the chair and started undressing.

"**N-NOT HERE! IN YOUR ROOM, GET OUT!**" Ragamuffin covered his eyes and shot up out of his chair.

"Huh? Oh, you just can't make up your mind, can you!" Lenore huffed as she trotted back upstairs and did as Ragamuffin instructed.

Ragamuffin groaned and quietly contemplated just _how_ he got himself into this situation..

A few moments later, Lenore came back in fully dressed for the day. She was still pouting. In her small hands were her normal skull hairpins, her hands were too greasy from the food to put them in properly and Ragamuffin knew it. He bent down next to her and put them in for her, just the way she liked it. Taking the same napkin from before, Ragamuffin wiped Lenore's hands. Ragamuffin muttered something about how Lenore should take a bath with how filthy she was already getting.

"Good.." Ragamuffin scratched the back of his head as he stood up, "Now.. Help me clean up."

"'Dunwanna.." Lenore glared at him.

Ragamuffin glared back, "You ate it. You gotta help clean."

"Nu uh," Lenore crossed her arms.

"**_Lenore!_**"

"_NO!_"

"GOD, WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER!" Ragamuffin threw his hands up in the air and turned around to reluctantly start cleaning up after the small girl behind him.

In turn, Lenore quickly scurried away to go play.

Unfortunetly, neither of them noticed that the door was slightly.. Ajar..

"Lenore, my darling, where are you~?"

Ragamuffin immediately turned around, dropping a plate in shock. He recognized that unruly voice immediately.

Suddenly, Mr. Gosh appeared in the doorway of the kitchen with a boquet of roses, "Leno- ..."

Ragamuffin grabbed a knife, "I thought I told you to never come here again.. **_EVER_**.."

Mr. Gosh stood frozen in fear.

An awkward silence ensued and neither of the "immortals" made a move.

Suddenly, something small made it's way into the room.

"Ragamuffin, where's my cand-" Lenore stood, and her eyes widened when she saw her stalker in the door way.

"L-Lenore!" Mr. Gosh moved to go pick up Lenore, however a swift kick to the head via Ragamuffin's foot immediately slowed him down. Ragamuffin picked Lenore up and held her to him protectively. Lenore clung to him as she wanted to be nowhere near Mr. Gosh.

"Lenore, wait! Marry meeeeeeee-!" Mr. Gosh was cut off by Ragamuffin throwing a knife at his head.

"Shut the hell up!" He growled.

"B-But, Lenooooo-" Mr. Gosh weakly looked up and reached for Lenore and grabbed the edge of her dress, but Ragamuffin grabbed another knife and flung it at Mr. Gosh's head before he could get any farther.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ragamuffin's eyes glowed red with his fierce anger.

Lenore was clinging to Ragamuffins jacket tighter and she began to fidget and whimper, "The cooties, they're on me, they're on me!"

"O-oh, Lenore, there's no such thing as cooties, only my love for you! Come, let's run away together!" Mr. Gosh shakily stood up and opened his arms.

"Uwahhhhh! Nooooo!" Lenore clung to Ragamuffin as tight as she could.

Inside Ragamuffin, something snapped.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Ragamuffin watched as Mr. Gosh scurried out of the house beaten and bloody. Ragamuffin was literally covered in the sock pupppet man's blood.<p>

Ragamuffin turned and saw Lenore under the table, staring at him. She had a smudge of blood on her cheek from when Mr. Gosh had tried to reach out to her for help and had touched her, before Ragamuffin had grabbed him back for and beat him even worse for touching Lenore.

Ragamuffin walked over to Lenore and picked her up, he held her close to him.

"It's alright Lenore, I got rid of him. I won't let him take you anywhere," He whispered, trying to comfort the small being he held carefully in his arms.

"H-he gave me the deep c-cooties.." Lenore whimpered, "I'm all dirty.."

Ragamuffin patted her head, "I know, I know.."

Lenore wiped her eyes, "Ragamuffin..?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have candy?"

Ragamuffin smiled, "You can have all the candy you want, kiddo."

Lenore smiled back.


End file.
